I see you.exe
While Growing Up I Played Countless Mario Games,I Felt Like I Couldn't Get Enough Of Them.But When I Reached About 9 I lost Super Mario World and some other games.I remembered how much i loved the games so i searched for from store to store,but no avail.I returned home and turned on my computer.I logged onto youtube and watched a few video's.Eventually i saw an ad on the side on my screen which said''Cheap classic games''.Normally i would ignore these ads because they were viruses but desperation pushed me to click the ad.Suprisingly the website wasn't a virus and a huge mass of pixels was shown at the top.I ignored the mess andclicked games.I Found super mario world,it was free!.I quickly clicked buy and a registration form came up.But the weird thing is it had my details already filled in.I thought it was following what my computer memory had stored in it.I ordered the game and within a few daysit arrived in my mailbox.I opened the package and brought the game inside.I plugged in my old SNES and inserted the game.The game loaded up normally but when mario was supposed to be running across the screen,he was just staringat me.I felt like he actually was looking at me.I thought it was simply a hacked game.But i loved playing hackedgames incase they had a alternate storyline,so i kept on playing.The world map loaded and i saw that yoshi's house was called''He Saw Me''.I played the level and were yoshi's house was supposed to be was a grave that looked decayed.The closer i got to the grave a static sound got louder and louder until mario stood over the grave and the entire screen changed to black.It stayed like that for about 15 seconds until i heard a familiar laugh.It was Kefka!As well as the laugh i saw a picture flash up for a second.It creeped me out because i'd saw it before.It was Sonic.exe It sent a chill down my spine but standing by what i said before i played on.I was sent back to the world map but mario looked like a zombie,all mutilated and worn downI tried to get to the yellow switch palace but mario walked extremely slowly towards the level.I played the yellow switch palace and everything was normal,even mario was alright.I got to the switch but as soon as i saw it on screen the music twisted and the background got covered inred.I obviously assumed it was blood after seeing sonic.exeI was starting to get pulled to the left and a static sound got lounder the more i went to the left.I was pulled back to the start and thats when i saw him.It was the sonic that had the red pupils and bleeding eyes,he was standing over a huge hole.That was what was pulling me in.Just before i hit the hole some black words came up.Can you see me? he said.It gave me a choice of no and yes.I chose yes and the screen turned black.The i am god screen flashed constantly with the kefka laugh,but in a demonic way.At that moment the power for the whole house went out,but my computer stayed on.The words''i see you,but you can't see me'' came up.Then,a knock at my front door.I grabbed a torch.I resisted to go there but i worked up whatever courage i had left and stumbled to the door.I looked around but i didn't see anything.Then,suddenly i heard a loud sound,like something collapsed.I walked round the house looking in each room,to see if something happened.I got to my room and i reached for the handle,but the door was locked.I tried and tried.Nothing.It reached the point where i went to the attic to get my tools.I got the hammer and ended up smashing the door.What i saw next shocked me beyond belief.My computer was destroyed into tiny shards,everything was wrecked.And the sentance''I see you'' was written all around the walls in a red sticky substance.And in the middle of all the wreckage,lay a sonic plushie,with the red pupils,and bleeding eyes. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Sonic Category:Wall of Text Category:Cliche Madness Category:File Extensions Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Mario Category:Grammar Failures